


重感冒

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	重感冒

重感冒  
预警：  
1、高三学生徐英浩X大一家教文泰一，公司同事打酱油  
2、上次有姐妹想看的校园文学（……）不知道这算不算校园。  
3、并没有学过韩语瞎舞的，主要是因为我这两天感冒了  
4、算是写法尝试，很无聊  
===================================  
趁徐英浩还在抄写国文课文的时候，文泰一收好桌子上的教辅材料，向徐英浩确认下一次上课的时间，“那还是下周五晚上七点半，可以吗？”  
徐英浩回头看了一眼墙上的钟表，“已经这个时间了啊，我看看，下周五可以的。”  
“好的，那我先走了。”  
“啊，泰一哥稍等一下。”徐英浩举手示意了一下，“泰一哥是汉阳大学的学生对吧？”  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“不是快要开学了吗，有空的话泰一哥带我去看看你们学校？”  
“可以啊。”  
“那就这么说定啦。”

徐英浩是文泰一上大学以后带家教课的学生，说起来也算是机缘巧合。  
实用音乐系本届只有文泰一一位男生，平时在学校里也也没有什么同期生一起活动，不过好在宿舍里还有其他专业的男生，是舞蹈系的金钟仁和吴世勋，徐英浩就是作为吴世勋的朋友被介绍给了文泰一。  
那时候文泰一正在找暑期兼职工作，吴世勋问他有没有兴趣做国文家教，好像是朋友从美国回来念书，别的科目成绩都不错，但是国文不太跟得上，最好是平时也可以和他聊聊天，提高一下语言水平。  
听起来是挺轻松的工作，薪水又给的合适，文泰一就应下来了，其实也表达过音乐系的大一学生去教高三生会不会显得太不专业，不过对方好像并不介意。见了面之后才明白什么叫“别的科目成绩都不错”，甚至作为一个美籍韩裔的学生，徐英浩的韩语说的也相当流畅。唯一的不足是典籍、古文没有经过系统学习，所以在这方面显得很为难。

多数时候家教其实并不能起到什么决定性的改善，徐英浩是个很认真好学的学生，布置的作业一定会按时做完，背诵任务也全都好好地完成了，唯一特别的一点是，这位“学生”平时会发信息和文泰一聊天。起初是为了看看普通书面语有没有什么明显的用法错误，顺便锻炼一下拼写，后来渐渐地就成了习惯。  
“早，今天的早饭又是吐司、煎蛋和黑咖啡。”  
每天早上六点半是徐英浩的起床时间，过不了多久就会有信息发过来，文泰一作为大学生要比准高三生徐英浩悠闲的多，九点多起床准备去上十点钟的课，才给了徐英浩回复。  
“阿姨每天早起做早饭也很辛苦吧。”  
“今天没有早课吗？”  
“没有，第一节课是十点。”  
“要上课了，记得吃早饭。”  
早饭大概是来不及了，文泰一匆匆忙忙的从宿舍里拿了一盒软包装牛奶，反正离午饭很近，四舍五入就是吃过早饭了。校园广播里在放一步之遥，首尔的初秋算还算凉爽，今天的天气有点阴沉沉的，不过音乐和心情都很好，文泰一脚步轻快的走向教室，好像每一步都踩在音符上。  
作为全班唯一一个男生，文泰一是没什么办法随意翘课的，毕竟目标也太明显了，好在本人也不是一定要翘课的类型，只不过第一节早课经常踩点冲进教室。  
徐英浩曾请教过文泰一，考前紧张睡不着怎么办，不过文泰一完全没有这种顾虑，倒不如说他因为心态很好，考试的时候甚至比平时能发挥的更好，所以也没有什么好的建议可以传授给徐英浩。徐英浩听罢把胳膊搭在文泰一的肩上笑了起来，说不愧是泰一哥。  
那时候他还不像现在……文泰一摇了摇头，试图把那些被强行加上粉色滤镜的记忆从脑海里删掉，结果动作太大被老师点了名。  
语无伦次的回答了些和问题无关的答案，老师倒也没有特别批评他，大学课堂上走神算得了什么大事呢？

徐英浩是一个上课很认真的学生，所以平时只有课间才会抽空给文泰一发信息，有一些老师上课讲到但没能理解的，课间会发给文泰一咨询。下课的时候旁边的同班女生开玩笑道，“班长暑假的时候谈恋爱了吗？”  
“怎么了？”文泰一有点不明所以。  
“看手机很频繁哦。”  
文泰一想解释点什么，但对方的同伴已经走了过来，女孩们手牵着手笑嘻嘻的对他说了拜拜，并没有特别想要关心他感情生活的意思。  
好像有点自作多情了，文泰一把想要解释的话收了起来，徐英浩那边大概也到午休时间，发信息过来问他周末有没有时间，来参观一下学校。为了显得自己没有一直拿着手机在看，文泰一特意忍耐了两三分钟才回过去说好的，结果那边不知道是在路上还是已经开始吃饭，又没了回复，于是文泰一的心情也渐渐冷静下来。  
每周一次的补习就好像是定期的奖励，这一周的除了上课的两小时以外，还有额外的校园“约会”可以见面，简直就是过节了，以至于文泰一开学的这一周都显得有些兴奋过度。

周末的上午徐英浩准时到了，文泰一带着他逛了逛校园。  
“那边是音乐系的教室……如果你不学这方面的专业应该很少会到那里，这边是上公共课的大楼，英语、数学那些课程都会在这边上。”  
“食堂的饭好吃吗？”  
“嗯……有不止一个食堂的，要去试试吗？”  
“泰一哥平时就在学校吃饭吗。”  
“是的。”  
“世勋平时也一起吗？”  
“一般也不会，他们专业和我们课程跟教室都不在一起。”文泰一思考了一秒，“对啊，你想参观汉阳大学，叫世勋带你不是更好吗？”  
“哎……不要了吧，让发小知道我要考他的学校不是很肉麻吗？”  
“好像是有点，”文泰一警惕地意识到自己刚才突然对自己的舍友产生了微妙的恶意，赶紧转移话题，“以后学什么专业有考虑吗？”  
“家里大概是希望我学金融方面。”  
“自己有什么想法呢？”  
“我自己的话大概是……摄影师？导演？”  
“听起来是很不负责任的业余爱好。”  
“泰一哥也这么觉得吧。”  
“不过我也没什么立场这么说，实用音乐系要比导演系好多少呢？想做就放心的做吧。”  
“搞艺术的话，感觉就是不靠谱的代名词。”  
“是那样没错了。”  
午餐就在学校里吃的，下午徐英浩还有别的课程要补习，所以就在车站告别了。

最开始文泰一也深度剖析过自己，例如“我应该不是喜欢他只是太寂寞了。”或者“没谈过恋爱怎么知道自己到底是不是直男？”又或者“以后结婚可以去美国因为美国同性恋结婚合法。”之类的东西，越想跑的越远。  
可是送走徐英浩，回宿舍午休的时候，文泰一先是翻来覆去的睡不着，等睡着了又一直在做一个重复的梦，他梦见自己和徐英浩并排走在学校的林荫小道上，手好像就快要碰在一起了，但是他既不敢抓住徐英浩的手，也不敢抬头看徐英浩，只是机械的迈着步子，醒来才发现只不过睡了十几分钟而已。  
拿出手机想要编辑“我刚才梦到你了”，输入了又觉得未免也太肉麻，索性删掉。  
不复早上紧张的整理仪容的兴奋，文泰一赖在床上无所事事，中午和徐英浩一起吃的食堂好像都比平时有胃口，比平时多吃了一碗饭，现在顶在胃里撑得难受，干脆晚饭也懒得去吃。  
不知道是不是前一天晚上贪凉空调吹太久，第二天文泰一醒来就觉得嗓子不舒服，赶紧吃了感冒药，可是感冒还是来了。

这一周上课的时间还是周五晚上，怕传染给备考生，文泰一这次带着口罩去上的课，到了徐英浩家也谨慎的坐在远离徐英浩的位置，声音隔着口罩瓮声瓮气的传出来，让徐英浩有点哭笑不得。  
秋老虎执着的徘徊不去，文泰一的额头上逐渐渗出细密的汗珠，怕空调吹到他也不太敢开风扇，最后只得找了个扇子给他。却没想到快要下课的时候，外面突然下起了暴雨，难怪傍晚的时候那么闷。  
临走前徐英浩问他要不要留下住在客房，感冒的时候还是不要太折腾自己，天气预告app上显示这场暴雨起码两个小时以内不会停，盛情难却，文泰一推辞了一会还是留下了。  
九点半，文泰一除了玩玩手机之外没什么事可以做，徐英浩帮他找了干净的睡衣出来，教给文泰一浴室的用法就去继续学习了，也亏他没人监督还认认真真的按照时间表学习。  
文泰一浑浑噩噩的在徐英浩的浴室里洗了澡，换个说法，徐英浩家里的浴室。和暗恋对象共处一室跟补习还不太一样，徐英浩的家庭状况文泰一也不太了解，但是就多次上课的经验来说，家里除了徐英浩本人和一位阿姨，平时没有见到过其他家长，工资是日结，每一次上完课徐英浩直接转账给他。认识也有两个多月了，徐英浩首次对于文泰一担任自己家教的目的表示出好奇，“或许可以问问泰一哥，兼职是准备做什么吗？”  
文泰一倒是没所谓，“因为想去澳大利亚看考拉。”  
“考拉？”  
“树袋熊？就是很喜欢睡觉的那个，不觉得他的生活很幸福吗。”  
“嗯……哪里比较幸福？”  
“一天睡十八个小时？”  
不能理解徐英浩的笑点，文泰一认认真真的解释着考拉的幸福生活，徐英浩独自开心的前仰后合，抹着眼泪说，每次和泰一哥聊天就好开心。  
真的吗？文泰一按捺着有点雀跃的心情，脸上还尽力维持着平静无波的样子。  
徐英浩把他推进客房里，又把水和药拿来给文泰一，真的，病人快点吃了药睡觉吧，晚安。

“早，我今天还有课先走了，给你留了早饭，加热一下再吃，还有记得吃药，餐具阿姨会收拾。”  
早上醒来徐英浩已经去上课了，看了看时间又是九点多，保姆阿姨也已经离开了。桌子上细心地给他留了早饭和感冒药，文泰一不知道这种放任陌生人单独在自己家里的行为算是什么类型，于是他大声的喊了两声徐英浩的名字，确认房间里确实没人之后，偷偷地溜进了徐英浩的卧室。  
平时都是在书房上课，从没有见过徐英浩的卧室，没想到徐英浩的床上摆着一堆大大小小的玩偶。床头柜上摆着一张徐英浩的照片，这个年纪大概是……十五岁？文泰一猜不出来，徐英浩抱着一块滑板，在草坪上笑的正灿烂，他猜测那是徐英浩在美国的家。  
感觉再看下去就要进入道德不允许的范畴了，文泰一轻手轻脚的退出徐英浩的卧室，把早饭放进微波炉里加热了一下，其实他不那么习惯吃西式的早餐，但想想今天的早餐和徐英浩是一样的，心情又不可思议的愉快了起来。  
徐英浩家的餐具很显然是经过挑选成套的，摆放在散落着阳光的餐桌上，餐桌上甚至还摆放着一束鲜花，文泰一只认得其中有粉色的玫瑰，其他一概不了解。随便一个角度几乎都可以成为网络上的美食图片。刀叉用起来没那么熟练，文泰一不小心用刀在餐盘上划出了一声响亮的噪音，又让他的心情地落了下来。  
文泰一无视了那句餐具阿姨会收拾的，带上围裙哼着歌清洗了自己的餐具，洗洁精倒得有点多，花了好长时间才把餐具洗的闪闪发亮，摆在水池旁的架子上控水的时候，他又失望地发现原来这个厨房里有洗碗机。  
但不管怎么说，在暗恋对象的家里度过一晚上，四舍五入就是同居了，文泰一收好自己的东西，仔细的关上徐英浩家的大门，并反复推拉了几下确定门的确关好了，才恋恋不舍的返校。  
“谢谢，我现在回学校了。”

自从看到那张徐英浩抱着滑板的照片，他就开始迫不及待的想要了解，徐英浩以前的生活是怎样的？为什么回到首尔来？玩滑板有趣吗？还喜欢什么别的运动？乱七八糟的想法在文泰一脑海里一个接一个的冒出来，他甚至联想起放暑假的时候，穿着宽松沙滩裤的徐英浩露出的结实的腿部肌肉线条，明明那时候他还对男人并没有什么兴趣。  
大概还有……五次课？文泰一掰着指头算了算，差不多，十一月中开始考试，这个意义不算很大的补习只补到十月底而已。考完试还要准备复试……肯定不能影响到考试，是最后抱着破罐子破摔的心态表白比较好，还是就这样继续做朋友比较好？文泰一拿不准主意，又觉得现在考虑这种事是不是太早了。

徐英浩的作息时间是十一点半准时睡觉，六点半起床，七点出发去学校，七点半开始上课。文泰一觉得自己大概是着了魔，他开始模仿徐英浩的作息时间，这样徐英浩发给他信息的时候他就可以及时回复了。  
闲着也是闲着，他想象徐英浩早读的时候磕磕巴巴背国文的样子，也找出英语教材认真背起了英语。至于这其中要有什么别的缘由，其实他自己也说不清楚。跟无意间看到的徐英浩手机屏幕上的全英文网页有关系吗？大概是有的。  
下过雨之后天气渐渐地就开始转凉了，周二文泰一若无其事的试探了一下，“听说你之前住在芝加哥？”  
“世勋跟你说的吗？”  
“是的，芝加哥好玩吗？”  
“还不错啊，你要是来的话我可以做免费导游。”  
“为什么突然跑回首尔念高中啊，美国不好吗？”  
“跟父母的工作有点关系。”  
对方点到为止，文泰一明白不该继续问下去了，所以挑了点无足轻重的继续聊，“美国的高中和韩国有什么区别？”  
“区别还是挺大的，美国高中课程少得多，对于普通学生来说升学压力也不会特别大。”  
“可是你的其他课程都很好啊。”  
“啊，那个是因为之前有预料到可能会回韩国，所以一边学就已经一边补习过了。”  
“很辛苦吧。”  
“还好，其实人际关系比较辛苦，在美国总会无条件的被划分进亚裔留学生的圈子里，好笑的是回到韩国又被划分进美国人圈子里。”  
“你现在书面语真的用的比之前好多了。”  
“文老师教的好！”  
拐弯抹角的打探了徐英浩的兴趣爱好，对方坦诚的说在芝加哥的时候经常和朋友们一起玩滑板，如果大学方便的话也许还会继续玩。让文泰一有点惊讶的是徐英浩以前竟然还是排球队的，因为个子很高的缘故，他曾经猜测过徐英浩会不会喜欢打篮球。  
徐英浩半开玩笑的说，回到首尔有一点不适应的就是各种家具的尺寸都不太合适，洗澡的时候淋浴花洒就挨着头顶，吃饭的时候膝盖也经常撞到桌椅。  
信息里徐英浩的口吻和上课时严肃认真的态度完全不同，文泰一甚至迟钝的感受到了一点撒娇的意味，他也想过是不是这种反差的感觉吸引了自己，但是有些感情来的确实毫无道理。  
于是文泰一走进浴室，拍了一张自己头顶到花洒距离的照片给徐英浩，并附言羡慕你奢侈的烦恼。  
徐英浩却回复了泰一哥的头顶好帅。  
文泰一捂着心口倒在床上打了两个滚，犯规了，说真的。

最后一次课程结束了之后，徐英浩就要开始为了升学考试而做准备了。文泰一也没有太多的话可以叮嘱，只是给了他一个简短的拥抱。  
“好好考。”  
“嗯。”  
那之后徐英浩就没有再发信息给他了，文泰一有些怅然若失，一边告诉自己，不要想了，本来就只是找你练习韩语，一边又忍不住幻想，或许考试结束，他还会联系我吗？  
不知道是谁说的，恋爱就像一场重感冒，文泰一现在有所感受了。他现在满脑子浑浑噩噩的都是徐英浩，他们大概不会再有联系的事实令他食不下咽夜不能寐，可是却束手无策。  
他患上了名为徐英浩的重感冒。

-END-


End file.
